Hurting & Healing
by Slliz
Summary: Logan is a second-year surgical resident. Carlos and his daughter are injured in a bus accident. Will everything be okay? Eventual Cargan.


**I do not own Big Time Rush.**

It had been a slow day in the ER, but it was about to be packed. Tons of ambulances had just left to pick people up from a bus crash downtown. Logan Mitchell stood in the rain, waiting for the first ambulance to arrive. He was going to get the first thing that came to him, and hopefully it was something good. Logan hadn't had anything good in weeks. The two-year resident had been stuck following around the attendings. He hadn't had a good surgery in three months.

Suddenly the ambulance arrived, and the peramedics pulled the stretcher out. Logan attached himself to the side of the stretcher. It was a little girl. The first thing Logan noticed was that one of her fingers was missing. The second thing he noticed was that there was no adult accompanying this young girl. Logan looked around. This girl was obviously Hispanic. There was no adult that looked Hispanic, other than two nurses who were sisters.

An attending took over from Logan, and he ran back to the doors. Another stretcher burst into the ER. On it was the person Logan was looking for. He was a short Hispanic with minor bumps, bruises, and scratches. The only thing on this guy that looked serious was his nose, which was twisted in a strange way. The man was yelling something over and over, blood flowing into his mouth from his nose.

Logan heard what he was yelling: "Lexi! Lexi!"

Logan rushed to the side of the stretcher. "Sir, are you yelling about your daughter? Is she wearing a pink and white striped shirt and a jean skirt?"

"Yes," mumbled the man. He had to mumble it because one of the interns was wiping blood from under his nose. The man closed his eyes, tears running down his face. After a moment, he opened his eyes. "Where-where is she, doctor?"

Logan pointed across the room. Lexi was unconscious. Logan heard the attending say something about her heart, then they rushed her away, nurses and other surgeons following. Logan was suddenly worried for her. He looked back at the Hispanic man.

The man was crying harder now. "Why-why did they run her out of here like that?"

This was always the hardest part of being a surgeon. Logan swallowed and cleared his throat. "I heard her attending say something about her heart."

"She-she has a bad heart," sobbed the man. He touched his nose lightly. "I-I need to see Lexi. I need to make sure she's okay!"

"Sir, I'll do that for you. I'll check on Lexi, and I'll get someone to check out your nose," said Logan.

The man nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

"I'm Doctor Mitchell, by the way," said Logan.

"Carlos Garcia," said the man.

Logan nodded and rushed away. He checked two ORs before arriving at the correct one. He stood in the prep room and watched. An intern whose name was Melissa came into the prep room from the OR. "Doctor Mitchell, Doctor Earley wanted me to come get you. He wants you to assist him."

Logan smiled and started scrubbing at his hands.

******Time skip!******

After the surgery, Logan soon found the room where they were keeping Carlos. He was not happy at all. In fact, when he heard what Doctor Earley had said, he had teared up. It wasn't like Logan to get emotional over patients. Carlos looked at Logan in anticipation. "So?"

"She's going to need a heart transplant," said Logan quietly.

Carlos put his head back. He rubbed his eyes, which had started tearing up again. Carlos sobbed loudly. Logan stared at Carlos sadly. Logan wiped tears from his own eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mister Garcia. There's good news, though. We have a possible candidate from the same bus accident."

Carlos nodded. "Is it a match?"

"We believe it is," said Logan.

"Is it from a child?" asked Carlos.

Logan nodded slightly. "A boy. Jared Diamond."

Carlos nodded. "Can you go now? I'm tired."

"Of course."

Logan left the room and walked down the corridor. Doctor Earley approached him. "Doctor Mitchell, Jared's family approved the heart transplant. You'll assist me at three."

"Okay, sir." Logan finished his walk down the corridor, and then they were there. It was Jared's family. Jared's father was tall, tan, and beautiful. His mother was a whole foot shorter than his father, and she was pretty with brown hair. Logan walked up to them. "Sir, Ma'am, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." The mother was still crying. She wiped her eyes and let out a deep breath.

Jared's father stuck out his hand. "Thank you very much, Doctor Mitchell. I'm James and this is my wife Katie. Your sympathy means a lot to us, and we're glad that a part of Jared is keeping someone alive."

Logan shook James's hand. "That's a nice way to look at it, sir."

At three, Logan scrubbed in to the transplant surgery. He thought about Carlos's face, James's face, Katie's face, and lastly, he thought of Lexi's face. This surgery had to be successful. If it wasn't successful, Logan would never be able to face himself again. He would never be able to face Carlos again, either.

******Time skip!******

Logan sat beside Lexi's bed. She was alive, and her new heart was doing great, beating just as it should. Carlos was in surgery to get his nose fixed, and he wouldn't be out for another hour. That's why Logan was sitting with her. He wanted to make sure she had someone watching over her.

Logan smiled. He was the one who had sewn the last suture, so he was glad Lexi was okay. Logan's eyes wandered to Lexi's hand. The middle finger on her left hand was missing. The peramedics had made efforts to find it, but they hadn't. Now her whole hand was bandaged, her remaining four fingers poking out of the bandaging.

A woman with dark brown hair entered the room. She was wearing a charcoal pant suit and carried a big white purse on her arm. "Doctor Mitchell? I'm Lucy Stone, Lexi's mother."

Logan stood up. He shook Lucy's hand. "Hi. The transplant has been completely successful, but we'll have to keep her a few days for further observation. Mister Garcia will be out of surgery soon."

"This wouldn't have happened if Carlos had a damn car," said Lucy.

Logan didn't know what to say. Lucy sighed. "Two years divorced and he still doesn't have a car. I always try to tell him that public transportation isn't safe. That's why we divorced, because he doesn't listen to a single damn word I say."

"I'm sorry," said Logan quietly. He hoped something, anything would happen to make this moment less awkward. He got his wish.

A group of doctors and nurses. rolled Carlos's bed into the room. He had bandaging all over his face. The head of plastic surgery, a hot, tan blonde guy named Dr. Gold, smiled at Logan. "It was a huge successful. I don't even think he'll notice the difference."

"That's good. His daughter's good, too," smiled Logan.

Dr. Gold smiled and left the room with other doctors while the nurses stayed behind and checked everything.

Logan glanced at Carlos sleeping. He smiled. Carlos looked so peaceful sleeping. Logan wondered what Carlos would look like with a normal nose. He would definitely be a knockout.

**Review, please!**


End file.
